Aluta
Aluta (auch AlutA oder AlutABazookA) ist ein deutscher Rapper, der beim VBT und EoR mitmachte. Er war auch schon in der RBA vertreten, allerdings existiert sein Profil dort mittlerweile nicht mehr. Biographie Von 2009 bis 2010 battlete er 17 Mal in der RBA. Allerdings wurden 13 dieser Battles abgebrochen. Von den übrigen 4 gewann und verlor er jeweils 2. Aluta nahm erstmals 2010 am VBT teil, wo er bereits direkt in der ersten Runde knapp gegen Kay Lynah verlor. 2011 war sein bis dato erfolgreichstes Jahr im VBT. Er erreichte das 64stel-Finale, wo er sich allerdings dem späteren Halbfinalisten 3Plusss geschlagen geben musste. Im, von der Website Evolution of Rap veranstaltetem, Turnier "EoR 2011" erkämpfte er sich sogar den Turniersieg und gewann dort unter anderem gegen den damals noch unbekannten und unerfahrenen JanniX. 2013 nahm er ein drittes Mal am VBT teil. Hier schied er etwas überraschend schon in der zweiten Vorrunde gegen Pettersson aus. Aluta wollte auch an der VBT Splash!-Edition 2014 teilnehmen und reichte mit Winin, FuMa, Tippler & Alpha als Teil der Crew "DIE BASIS" eine Qualifikation ein. Sie schafften es zwar in die Vorauswahl, aber nicht ins Turnier. Er veröffentlichte im Anschluss noch einige Freetracks. Ebenso brachte er schon 2011 sein Album "Der Junge aus dem Plattenbau" heraus, war 2013 auf einem Sampler vertreten und veröffentlichte Ende desselben Jahres das Mixtape "Das ist rap". An einem Battleturnier nahm er nicht mehr teil und scheint es auch nicht vorzuhaben. Dafür trat er 2015, nachdem er es 3 Jahre selbst verfolgt hatte, bei Rap am Mittwoch auf, wo er allerdings in der Vorrunde gegen Aemokay verlor. Technik & Stil Er hat eine sehr raue und dunkle Stimme und ist von seinen eigenen Rapskills überzeugt. Tatsächlich beherrscht er einen relativ routinierten Doubletime und ziemlich ausgereiften Flow, weiß aber textlich nicht immer allzu stark zu überzeugen. Viele Gegner warfen ihm daher Selbstüberschätzung vor. Seine Videos wirken oftmals recht billig gemacht. Er ist nebenher auch als Beatproducer aktiv und gilt auf Rappers.in als einer der Top-Producer (Platz 55). Battlegrafie RBA (als Aluta BazookA) * Liste aller Battles VBT * 2010: Kay Lynah VS. AlutA | (3:2) | Vorrunde 1 * 2011: AlutA VS. Climatic | (Sieg durch Aufgabe) | Vorrunde 1 * 2011: AlutA VS. Draw | (Sieg durch Aufgabe) | Vorrunde 2 * 2011: AlutA VS. Sex on the Beats | (4:0) | Zwischenrunde * 2011: 3Plusss VS. AlutA | (10:0) | HR , RR : HR , RR | 64stel-Finale * 2013: AlutA VS. YoDainSkoda | (Sieg durch Aufgabe) | Vorrunde 1 * 2013: Pettersson VS. AlutA | (9:1) | Vorrunde 2 EoR * 2011: Aluta BazookA VS. ??? | (Sieg) | 8tel-Finale * 2011: Aluta BazookA VS. ??? | (Sieg) | 4tel-Finale * 2011: JanniX VS. Aluta BazookA (8:12) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETkvwm8KQ_M | Halbfinale * 2011: Aluta BazookA VS. Syntax | (Sieg) | HR , RR | Finale Rap am Mittwoch * 2015: Aemokay VS. AlutABazookA | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxaBliZKkQc | (1:0) | Berlin | BattleMania | Vorrunde Diskografie * Aluta BazookA - Der Junge aus dem Plattenbau Weblinks * Facebook * Youtube * rappers.in Artistpage * E-Mail Adresse für exklusive Beats: BazookaBeats@gmx.de Trivia * Er produzierte 2012 eine Quali für das JBB welche allerdings nicht angenommen wurde * Aluta regte sich 2011 ziemlich über seine Niederlage auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass Klaus Bukkake, 3Plusss und Donetasy, als eine Art Parodie, auf dem Beat des damaligen Battles zwischen den beiden einen weiteren Disstrack gegen ihn veröffentlichten. Aluta antwortete daraufhin seinerseits mit einem Disstrack auf welchen 3Plusss dann erneut eine Antwort hochlud. * Einige seiner älteren Battletracks sind nicht mehr auffindbar Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:EoR Kategorie:RaM Kategorie:VBT 2010 Kategorie:EoR 2011 Kategorie:Die Basis Kategorie:RAM Kategorie:Rap am Mittwoch